


Surprise Visit

by loveinisolation



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Gen, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinisolation/pseuds/loveinisolation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper arrives home unexpectedly. As much as Blaine hates to be interrupted, Cooper is a far more pleasant interruption than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

Kissing Kurt had always been relaxing… at least when it wasn’t getting Blaine wound up so tightly that he couldn’t think. So maybe kissing Kurt wasn’t so much  _relaxing_ as it was distracting from everything that wasn’t  _Kurt_ , and  _love_ , and  _ohgodplease._  It was always exactly what Blaine needed.

Blaine is happy to be distracted this night even more than most. His parents are out of town for a couple of days so they have the house to themselves, but before Blaine’s parents had taken off that morning his father had given Blaine a stern talking to about not bringing  _that boy_ over while they were out of town, and it had quickly devolved into something more akin to a screaming match about how  _that boy_ ’s name is  _Kurt_ , and Blaine  _loves_ him, and why can’t his father just accept that? And about how Blaine is  _disrespectful_ , and how he’s _lucky_ that his father hasn’t just shipped him off to boarding school in Timbuktu because he’s so offended by the fact that Blaine is  _gay_.

Or at least, that’s what Blaine hears every time they get into it.

They’ve been having the same argument since Blaine came out at fourteen, and it always seems to end the same way—with his father slamming down whatever he happens to have in his hand, and Blaine being left in an empty house for a few days while his parents are away on whatever business thing has them abandoning him this time around. 

Blaine doesn’t mind not having his father around often.

So yeah, Blaine is happy to be distracted by his gorgeous boyfriend. He’s happy to have Kurt pressed up against him, moaning into his mouth and spreading his denim clad thighs to let Blaine lie between them so that they can press together in that perfect way that makes them both seem to lose all coherent thought. 

Blaine is not so happy to be distracted by the bellow of his name just as he’s getting close to coming. 

They draw apart, Kurt’s eyes wide in shock, and Blaine huffing slightly in annoyance and kissing his boyfriend lightly before he draws himself off the bed to move towards the door.

“Stay here, ok?  I’ll find out what’s going on…”  Blaine’s eyes flitter over Kurt, stretched across his bed and breathing heavily, but nodding in agreement.

Blaine makes his way downstairs, not at all looking forward to facing his father’s wrath given this it’s obvious Kurt is over (his Navigator is parked conspicuously in the driveway), and obviously something went wrong with flights or  _whatever_ , and no doubt his father will already be in a foul mood.

Blaine tries to plaster an innocent smile on his face as he wanders towards the entryway, but as he approaches the front door he doesn’t hear his father’s usual snarl.  Instead he hears a much more welcome sound as his brother’s voice sounds from the entry to the living room to his left.

“Hey little brother!”

“Coop!” Blaine launches himself into his brother’s—rather taller—frame “God, you sounded like dad when you yelled!”  They stay like that for a few moments, happy to wrastle in the way they always have, and Blaine forgets momentarily that he has a beautiful boy still sprawled in his bed. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still out in California.”  Blaine is grinning widely at his brother, but instead of answering Cooper hold’s Blaine at arm’s  length to look at him.  Cooper’s eyes narrow slightly as they take in his brother’s appearance.  It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other, but Blaine doesn’t think he’s changed enough to warrant the kind of appraisal that Cooper seems to be giving him.

After a moment Cooper’s eyes narrow, and then he starts. “Oh my god. You have a guy here!”

Blaine’s eyebrows fly up, and his hands move to smooth his hair, and wipe across his lips as if to erase evidence of what he’s been up to with Kurt.  He is just moving to check his clothes (did he  _seriously_ not notice Kurt undoing half of the buttons on his shirt?) before he realized that Coop is already headed up the stairs towards Blaine’s room.  Blaine dashes after him, but Cooper hears him following and takes off at a run, his longer legs dashing up the stairs and down the hall before Blaine can catch up. 

By the time Blaine  _does_ catch up, Cooper was already pushing open Blaine’s bedroom door.

“Coop, don’t!” Blaine yells, but he’s already hearing Kurt’s screech as the door swings open (Blaine might not have known that his own shirt was undone, but he  _did_ know that Kurt’s jeans had been open, half freeing his boyfriend’s length, and that Kurt was probably still hard and waiting for him to return).  Blaine wedges his way in past Cooper, who is mostly blocking the doorway, and finds Kurt now sitting upright on the edge of the bed, eyes wide and startled, glancing between Blaine and Cooper. 

Cooper smirks, chuckling lightly, before he turns to Blaine, claps him hard on the shoulder, and loudly says “good show little brother!” And then he’s gone, leaving Kurt and Blaine staring at each other.  Blaine feels worried for a few moments until Kurt bursts into a fit of laughter, pulling himself off of the bed to sort out his clothes and drag Blaine back downstairs to properly introduce him to his brother.  


End file.
